


I Go To Sleep

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Culture, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Memories, Military, Military Backstory, Military Jargon, Military Training, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Recovered Memories, School, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Torture, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 1 (June 1): PajamasThroughout his whole life, Takashi Shirogane has never been the best sleeper. Some of the times are easier than others, though. One night, he just takes time to reflect.Oneshot/drabble





	I Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Favorite character in pajamas

If you asked Takashi Shirogane about his nightly routine, he probably wouldn’t say too much. It wasn’t that he had anything against that sort of thing though--shit, don’t let Lance hear him either. But honestly? He just didn’t see the importance of it that much. 

Before he went to the Garrison, when Shiro was still known as Takashi to most, bedtimes were like how they usually were for little kids: they were made of quilts, the feeling of his mother’s hair against his forehead. 

Later though, when he was training to be a cadet, he was just starting to be known as Shiro--and sleep was distant. Most times were spent studying with Keith; he could still remember the harsh artificial lamps the two of them would turn on in the middle of the night.

But the year Shiro spent away from Earth, away from everything and everyone he loved, with only the faintest idea that Matt and Sam Holt were still alive… Well, to say the least, that year he’d gotten the least sleep he’d ever gotten in his life. He wasn’t even known as anything then. It was full of sweat-soaked shoulder blades and words in garbled tongues he’d never even heard before. The trauma he’d had would stay with him even after it’d ended. 

Now though, now Shiro was okay. Shiro was known as Shiro to his friends, and he loved them all dearly. His good memories were able to outweigh the bad for the most part. He still didn’t smile a lot, but with Lance’s toothy grins… Hunk’s warm hand on his shoulders… Pidge’s now familiar eyerolls… and Keith’s steady presence at his side helped. Everything helped. 

That night--night was a weird word to use though since they were all in space--Shiro put on his pajamas: simple, and warm, soft against his skin. He got under his blankets. Through the walls he could hear his friends; not in a weird way or anything though. Just at night, he could sometimes hear them snore. At last, he was comfortable. He would be able to sleep without any distraction.

And Takashi Shirogane closed his eyes. He fell asleep peacefully with a small smile gracing his face. 


End file.
